Sorry for what I've done
by As-Awkward-As-Tweek
Summary: Tweek was left behind by Craig 7 years ago. And just when he's at a point where he's happy again, Craig comes back to mess it up. I guess Tweek will never have a normal life without Craig. (Creek)
1. I missed you

**My first full on South Park fanfic. Enjoy it.**

 _How are you today Tweek?_

Tweek stared at the message. It was from Craig. The first message he'd gotten from him in 7 years. It was the first anything he'd gotten from Craig in 7 years. But why? Why the hell would Craig text him? Should he respond? What if this was a prank? What if Craig would get angry Tweek didn't respond? Shit!

 _Tweek?_

Why is he still texting me? What the hell? Screw it, he thought. He typed up a text.

 _What do you want?_

 _There you are, how's your day going?_

He's still texting me! What the hell? Why can't Craig Tucker just leave him alone after what he did? He took his very few friends and convinced them Tweek wasn't worth it. That still hurt to this day.

 _Leave me alone Craig. Delete this number._

Tweek left it after that. For the rest of the day Craig tried to catch his eye, but Tweek just walked past without even returning a glance. He didn't care. What Craig did was unforgivable. As the last period ended, he packed up his stuff and headed to the exit. Kenny would be waiting there, as he always drove him and Butters home. As he got to the truck he waved to Kenny, and started to open the door while trying to ignore Craig, who was calling out to him.

"Will you please just stop trying to talk to me? I don't give a fucking shit about what you want, you're an asshole, so stay the fuck away!" Tweek wanted to look serious, but burst out laughing at Craig's bewildered face. "Gee Tweek, don't you think that was a bit much, he just tried to talk to you..."

"It's not just that Butters. He's been spamming me with texts and pulling other shit to get my attention and it's annoying as hell." They were on the road now, with him and Kenny upfront, while Butters sat in the back. "Wait, how'd he get your number?" Kenny asked, looking at Tweek expectantly.

"That's the thing. I don't know. Someone gave it to him and now he's spamming me. I bet you, he's trying to prank me for a bet or something."

Kenny looked over at Tweek surprised. "I don't think he'd do that. He might've made you lose him, Token and Clyde, but I think he still likes you. I don't think he'd do that to you for a prank." Tweek looked down at his phone. "He's still messaging me!"

14:00: Hey Tweek?

14:53: Tweek can we talk?

15:10: school ends in 5 mins ima catch up with you and we'll talk.

16:46: Dude, I just wanna talk.

15:47: Why can't we?

15:51 Because I hate you Craig! Fucking leave me alone!

"That'll keep the asshole quiet for a while. Hey Kenny, this is my house."

Tweek jumped out and waved bye to his friends, and unlocked his front door and walked in. "Hey mum, hey dad."

The two looked over and a nice coffee smell spread around the room. "Hi Tweek, how was school today?"

"Not good mum, Craig is trying to contact me and won't leave me alone." He said. "That's the guy you are friends with in elementary right?" Tweek's dad asked "The mean one, who tried to get people to hate you?" Tweek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's him. I'd love to chat, but I'm really tired. I'll be down in a bit, just need a nap."

When Tweek woke up next morning, he found that Craig had sent him several more texts.

18:32: Hey dude.

18:37: Did you do well on that test we had last week?

18:23: How r ur parents???

07:45: I don't know how the hell you got my number, but delete it. You know why I don't want to talk. Now fuck off already.

Tweek grumbled to himself as he pulled a random shirt on and did up the buttons. He'd gotten better at that. His coffee problem was finally wearing off. He was still grumpy as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast. His parents were already eating. "Hey son, did Craig leave you alone?"

"Nope. He's still texting me. It's getting annoying. I might get Kenny to talk to him."

"Oh Tweek, you know fighting is a bad idea. You know what happened to your father when he tried to fight back?"

Tweek was still in a bad mood at lunch, he'd gotten 3 more texts from Craig.

11:23: can we talk

11:45: Tweek come on.

12:22 I'll delet ur number if we can talk.

"You should just talk to him Tweek, I'm sure Craig will delete your number, don't you reckon Kenny?"

Kenny looked up from his sandwich and replied, "Back when I was in Cartman's gang of assholes, we had a lot of arguments about things with Craig's group. Most the time, we made a bet to see who was right and if Craig was ever wrong, he always coughed up the money." Kenny took another bite of his sandwich and continued: "I believe if you talk to Craig, he'll delete your number. And if you're worried it's a prank, me and butters will go."

"Ah jeez Kenny, I ain't strong like you, I couldn't beat anyone up."

14:21: If you show me you deleting my number I'll meet up with you. If this is a prank, keep in mind I'm bringing Butters and Kenny to back me up. Don't fuck with me Tucker, I'm giving you one chance.

15:12: Fine, bring them. But im hurt u think ima prank u.

Tweek, Kenny and Butters headed to the back of the school, with Kenny and Butters waiting for me round the corner, occasionally glancing round too see if Tweek was ok.

"So what the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you Tweek."

"But why?"

"Because I miss you."


	2. In a simpler world I'd punch you

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I saw a very positive review so, I hope this chapter is as good.**

"You left me! You took away my friends and left me!"

"And that was a mistake!"

"I've had a enough, ok? You're just trying to mess my life up again! Why won't you lust leave me alone?"

"Because I did that once and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"Don't you hear how creepy you are sounding?"

Tweek had had enough. But it looked like Craig wasn't happy yet. "I just wanna be friends, is that so hard?"

Crap. Craig was pushing Tweek to far and now he was panicking. Something he wasn't meant to do. The reason he had so much medication was to stop him panicking. But Craig tucker had pushed him. "Tweek?" Kennny was runnning over now. "Oh shit... Tweeks? Damnit... Craig, I don't know what you want, but stay away from Tweek alright? He's not great with pressure and you've come along just when he was getting better. Well done. Hope you like your prize. Butters! Butters! Come help me support Tweek to the truck!"

The next day, Tweek was serving people coffee at Tweek bros. His parents wanted him to stay home after the panic attack but Tweek said that making and drinking coffee calmed him down. "Hi Tweek, I noticed you were doing experimental flavors and I wanted to try one for you." Tweek was surprised someone actually wanted to do it. Experimental flavors always had to be tested bye Butters or Kenny as no one would sign up. I guess, since this was South Park, people were expecting the experimental flavors to be alive and try and eat you or some shit. And yet, here was Clyde Donavan wanting to try one. "Ok Clyde, thanks. Just pick something from this list and then tell me what you think. If I get 3 people who all say it's good, I'll put it on the menu."

Tweek went back to serving the lady who wanted black coffee. The most disgusting thing known to man. Once the woman was served, he started writing down how many pastries he'd have to bake to fill the shelf. "Hey Tweek? I'll take this one." He was pointing at a pumpkin flavoured coffee, which Butters and Kenny had both said was delicious. If Clyde liked it, it would be something Tweek could put on the menu, with his name on it.

"Here, please let me know what you think. If you like it, it can go on the menu." Tweek started to make his own coffee when Clyde suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry about Craig. I'm not gonna mention it again, but o don't trust his reasons for wanting to be friends with you. Oh my god, Tweek, this is amazing!"

The next day Tweek didn't have to work, so he headed over to Kenny's house. He wasn't going in, Kenny father scared him. Kenny was already outside waiting for Tweek. Tweek hopped in the back of his truck as it was Butters turn to be up front. "Hey Tweek. Feeling better?" Kenny smiled. "Yeah I'm alright. Clyde came in and had that experimental pumpkin latte. So, it's on the menu now." Kenny looked at Tweek. "Did he talk about Craig?"

"Yeah he said he's sorry Craig's an asshole. He did delete my number though."

"I'm still not convinced he wants to prank you." Kenny said, banging on the horn so Butters knew they were outside. "So have you died recently?" Kenny laughed. "Nah it's been a while. Although I do feel like dying. Hey Tweek? Can you keep a secret?" Tweek cocked his head sideways. "Yeah I think so. Shouldn't we wait for Butters?"

"Nope. Look, Tweek, Butters is almost here so I'm just gonna say it. I'm in love with Butters." Tweek laughed. "Oh really? I had no idea. I thought you just liked staring at Butters from across the classroom."

"Hey fellas! How you doin?" Butters cheerfully climbed into the passenger side and waved hello. "Hey Butters! Kenny was just talking about you. Tweek sat back, grinning as Kenny glared at him and started to sweat. "So fellas, what are we doing today?" Kenny put a 'I'm gonna get you back for that' face. "We're hanging out at tweek's." Tweek groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yep we're having a sleepover remember?"

"But I just walked to yours from my house!"

"Well aren't you dumb?"

"My parents aren't home? They're at a coffee convention!"

"Exactly."

"I hate you Kenny."

As the three stepped into the living room, Kenny instantly ran over to the kitchen, hoping Tweek would have made some pastries he could devour. Tweek and Butters headed up to Tweek's room, soon to be joined by Kenny, holding a tray full of pastries. "We aren't watching horror right?"

"Nope. We're watching these 5 movies."

"Kenny. These are all horror."

"But! They have music you like in them."

"Just because I like music doesn't mean I like horror."

"It'll be fine.

"And if you don't I'll give Craig the hours you work and your email and social media accounts."


	3. I'll give you a chance

"Hey Kenny? Why don't you just tell Butters how you feel?

"Why don't you just tell Craig how you feel?"

"That's... different. He was horrible to me. And now, He supposedly wants to be friends and it's too much. Godamnit. I just realised how much of a thing I have for him."

"I bet he likes you back."

The two were sitting at Tweek's desk, while Butters lay asleep on the blow up mattress. "Who cares? Now he's just a demon torturing my mind. Another painful reminder of what that asshole did to me."

"And I'm sorry by the way. I should've been in to help you with your panic attack sooner."

Tweek walked down the drive and put his headphones on. Butters and Kenny had gone home to get their school stuff. _What a lovely morning..._

His thoughts were interrupted by his first song, 'Everybody talks' by his favorite artist, neon trees. Music always had a calming effect on Tweek. A effect not even coffee could give. It's probably because it distracts him. Just like it distracted him from noticing Craig Tucker was walking alongside him.

"Cute singing." When Tweek realized who was standing next to him he pulled off his headphones angrily. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"I wanted to apologize for causing a panic attack." Craig was obviously being sincere. "Exactly! You caused it! And I'll get so many more if you don't piss off!" But of course, Craig kept walking. "Tweek... can I confess something?"

"If you have to."

"I was wrong. Wrong to make people stop being your friend. And there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about being your friend again. But then I think about what I did and how angry you must be. I'm sorry Tweek. I wanna be friends again." Craig looked down for a second. Tweek put something in Craig's hand then ran off. It said: Alright, I Trust you. Here's my number:

Craig couldn't help but smile. He had his friend back.

CoffeeFreak:12:12: Guys craigs in the chat now

Probablyondrugs69:12:13: Good to hear it.

LeroyJenkins:12:18: Congrats Tweek! Glad ur friends now! R u guys at the lunch table?

LeroyJenkins:12:19: Hey Craig u wanna sit with us?

TooManyRegrets:12:21: Yeah I just got my lunch table I'm heading over.

CoffeeFreak:12:23: Hey, I see u coming over!

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, I've made a vow to make them longer. See you soon.**


	4. I'll figure you out

I **had a question about Kenny and Butters usernames, so here's there usernames as well as Clyde, Craig and Token's. Oh, and Tweek's username as I changed it.**

 **Tweek: CoffeeBeans**

 **Kenny: Probablyondrugs69**

 **Butters: LeeroyJenkins**

 **Clyde: HottestGuyInClass**

 **Token: Richie666**

 **Craig: TooManyRegrets**

 **I'll let you know if I change them. Please enjoy this chapter. I'm aiming for a goal each chapter, so hopefully they'll start being very long.**

"So, how's Craig been?" Kenny asked, biting into the supposed 'food' he'd gotten from the cafeteria. The three had managed to get a outside table, which always made Butters happy and calmed Tweek down. Kenny didn't really care. "Well, we've just been texting. He gave me his ID though so we can play video games with him Clyde and Token." Butters pulled a confused face. "But I thought he was desperate to hang out and stuff?" Tweek shrugged. "So did I. Either he's taking things slow, or he did trick me. What if he's giving my number out?" Kenny pulled out his phone. "I added Token and Clyde in a hope we'd get more information about whatever Craig's doing although now I'm worried I've compromised the thing that made this chat so special. It just being the three of us, I mean." Butters pulled out his phone too. "Well I reckon it'll be fine. I mean, Neither of them has said anything yet. And in case you've forgotten, Kyle is in this group too." That was true. There was a point where Kyle was their friend too, but once he got back with Stan and Cartman he hadn't spoken to any of the group. "I'll remove them since they obviously didn't realize we added them." Kenny said, now picking the Cucumber out of his meal. "Hey fellas, look at this butterfly on my finger. He's so cute." Butters said, trying to feed the butterfly a crumb. "You're cute." Kenny said, not even realizing he had said until it was too late. "What'd you say Kenny?" Butters said, looking up with a confused face.

"Nothing..."

After lunch, the trio walked to their 5th and final period. They sat at the back, in a row of seats which in every class was reserved as theirs. Once everyone was sat down, mr Garrison walked in. This bastard had somehow convinced the school board to let him teach ALL of their classes. "Ok class, today I'm giving you a group project that you will have to turn in next Friday." The kids groaned. "It will be on the romans. Specifically, on Julius Caesar. You will be in groups of three. Use the time you have now to get started." Kenny glared at his teacher. "Typical of that asshat to not teach us anything then make us do a project." Suddenly, all three of their phones virbrated.

TooManyRegrets:15:21: U guys gt any ideas for how to start this project.

CoffeeBeans:15:23: Nope.

LeeroyJenkins:15:25: Sorry Craig.

Tweek unlocked his front door and stepped in. His mother was sitting there crying. "Mum?" Tweek whispered, sitting down next to her. "Your father left." Tweek's eyes grew wide. "What?" Tweek's mother, still sobbing, said, "He packed everything up and left, Tweek. He left us Tweek bros too. He didn't want anything to do with it, because... He's been cheating on me for 2 years. He moved away to be with her."

"I'm so sorry."

"So, he's been cheating on her for 2 years. Rat bastard." Tweek was walking to school with Kenny but without Butters as he has the flu or something. "I'm sorry Tweek. But atleast you have Tweek bros, that's a source of income atleast. So your mother's staying with her sister?"

"Yeah. She's gonna be there for a while. I guess I'm living alone." Kenny smirked. "You know what that means?"

"I'm not throwing a party." They were at the school now. "Ok, can I live with you? My parents are fighting too." Tweek grabbed his books from his locker. "As long as you don't throw parties, bring anyone round without asking and buy me coffee beans whenever I run out."

"That's not an easy list."

"Don't tell anyone you're living with me."

The two walked into their first class. "Ok kids, today you're going to have more time to work on your project." The class groaned. "Are you serious about letting me live with you?"

"I guess."

"Ok. Can I ask another question?"

"Sure."

"How are you doing?" Tweek looked up. He hadn't expected that. "I had my suspicions, you know? But my mum loved him so much. Even if I hated him, I want her to be happy. And now we have two less people running the shop."

"I could work at the shop, y'know, to help pay you back for letting me live with you."

Business is slow. Tweek just finished showing Kenny how to do everything and they are both busy, making coffee and baking. "So dude." Kenny says, still pushing for details about the house. "Can I bring girls over?" Tweek groaned. "As long as you only have sex with them in your room and they aren't a bitch."

"That's not gonna be easy."

"Thanks for helping out here, I appreciate it. I've put a help wanted sign up so we might have another employee soon." Suddenly, Kenny grabbed Tweek's head and turned it to the direction of the door. "Craig?"

"Hi, I wanted to ask about the job offer in the window."

"Ok, i'll grab you a form." Tweek hurried off to the back, leaving Kenny and Craig to talk. "What the hell are you doing?" Kenny growled. "Well, I need money." Craig declared. "And, I want to get to know Tweek."

"You have his phone number."

At this point, Tweek walked back in with the form. "Cool." Craig muttered as he filled in the form. Once he was done, Craig handed it back and Tweek began to show him how everything worked Kenny was left to manage the store alone.

 **I wanted to find a way to insert a Lenny face into this episode, so here: ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **I have no idea how to make a Lenny face, or if it's even possible without copying it.**

 **I know a lot of stuff happened at once in this chapter, but I wanted to get it over with so I can get to the good stuff** **( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **I just noticed the Lenny faces are messed up. I'm so upset. :(**


	5. This chapter exists

"Alright Tucker, time to tell me your deal." Kenny said, still washing a mug. Him and Craig were doing the Friday shift together, and after Craig still hadn't done anything apart from the one time they hung out, Kenny was suspicious. "You'll have to be more specific. I have quite a few deals." Craig smirked. He probably hadn't expected for Kenny to start choking him against the wall. Nah, he definitely didn't expect that. "What is your deal with Tweek?" Kenny said, his blue eyes staring into Craig's brown eyes. "I just wanna be Tweek's friend!" Craig wheezed, desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. "Don't fuck with me Tucker!" Kenny shouted, getting his Mysterion voice into full effect. "Because- Because I haven't stopped thinking about him since I took his friends away!" Craig screamed, falling to the floor as Kenny dropped him. "What? You're in love with him?"

"Yes! I'm fucking in love with him! Happy?"

"Wait... did you purposely isolate Tweek because you were confused about your feelings?"

"Yes." Craig sighed "Kenny? How do I get him to like me? You know, in that way?"

"That's not gonna be easy... I suggest you hang out with him more, he's freaking out about the fact you have his number so he needs to trust you. Then, just make your move."

"Ok... I reckon you need to confess to him too."

"What?"

"With Butters. It's obvious Kenny. Everyone knows. And Cartman found out yesterday, so be careful."

I'd love to tell you they talked about feelings or some shit for the next hour, but Kenny screamed so loudly about everyone knowing his crush on Butters that the ceiling fan fell and killed him. "Jesus Kenny, I thought you were done dying."

That Saturday, Tweek awoke to a knock on his door. Open opening it, he saw Craig. "Craig?" Tweek asked, not sure if what he was seeing was really happening. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade." Craig was blushing now, but Tweek didn't see it as he changed in his closet. You read that right. Tweek was changing in his closet so Craig wouldn't see him naked. Once he was out, they headed to the arcade. Once they got there, Craig literally dragged Tweek to: 'RED RACER: THE ARCADE GAME'

"I can't play racing games Craig! They're too fast!"

"You'll be fine. Plus, I already put the money in." He grinned. "Now hurry up and start."

The screen started up and the two were put onto a track with 10 other cars. Craig speeded ahead and dominated first place for the first two rounds, but was somehow taken over by Tweek who was terrified but couldnt stop because he was too short to reach the brake. Craig saw this and stopped to try and reach the button for him. "Don't worry! Don't panic Tweek! You aren't really there! It's a game- AGH!!" Craig had knocked Tweek's coffee over covering both him in hot, scalding liquid. Tweek's usual green shirt now had a massive brown stain on it, and his shoes and trousers were definitely ruined. His hair was messed up, a bit on the ground as he'd pulled it out from shock. Craig's hat was covered in coffee, meaning he had to take it off, exposing his hair. Something Craig hated doing. Once the panic was over the two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Somehow, Monday came around again and the class was attempting to survive Mr Garrison's class. When he had to step out for a second (To take a swig from his not very well hidden flask) the class began chatting. However, Eric Cartman got up and open the door for two of the yaoi girls. "Fatass, what are you doing?" Kyle asked annoyed that Eric was doing something that was undoubtedly going to piss him off. "Fuck off you Jew!" He then turned to the girls, who nodded and grabbed a drawing out of each of their respective photos. "You see, the yaoi girls like to draw the environment. Here's a picture they did of Wendy and Bebe talking, and a picture of that goth kid Pete crashing his bicycle." He slowly smirked to the class. "And here's a picture of Kenny watching Butters with love in his eyes. Care to admit to your boy toy Kenny?"

Kenny slowly got up. Butters was staring at Kenny with the look of utter confusion. "That's funny Cartman, that really is..." Once Cartman and Kenny were standing side by side Cartman went on about how much of a fag Kenny was, and he just stood there.

"Cartman. I'm giving you a chance to shut the fuck up."

"Oh, what are you gonna do fag? Bone Butters?"

"Well... I warned you." Kenny smiled. In a quick motion, he punched Cartman in the head, instantly sending him to the floor. He then turned to the rest of the class. "If anyone has a problem with who I am I guarantee you'll end up like Cartman. Am I fucking clear?" He shouted, quickly hurrying back to his desk as Mr Garrison walked back in. "Why the fuck are these Asian girls in my class?" Oh. Tweek had forgotten they were still there. "Get the fuck out!" He screamed at the girls, who quickly hurried out. "Asian bitches..."

"Mr Garrison!"

"Oh fuck off Wendy!"


	6. I doubt it

"Well this is fucking great." Kenny sighed, "I haven't seen Butters all day. What if he hates me? What if he's homophobic?" Tweek laughed. "Butters knows I'm gay, so it's likely he isn't homophobic." He quickly paused to take a bite out of his sandwich. "He's avoiding you. And he has a good reason to. He's scared. You have to find and talk to him.

The boys were sitting at their usual lunch table outside. It was Tuesday. The day when Kenny was going to start living with Tweek. They were still chatting when Craig came over, looking slightly red. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you? I'm sick of Clyde."

"S-Sure C-Craig." Tweek stammered. Kenny and Craig both looked up from their meals in confusion. There was a stunned silence. Enventually, Craig spoke up. "Tweek? You're stammering. I thought that went away. Are you ok?" Tweek shrugged. "It's started g-getting worse a-again."

"That's a shame. Shit, I forgot I have a meeting with Mr Mackey. I'll talk to you guys later." Craig said, walking away.

Kenny looked at Tweek. Then he looked at Craig. Then he looked at Tweek. "Oh. Craig's making you stammer."

When school was finally over Kenny was out of the gates he hopped in his truck, and after making sure Tweek had shut the door, sped off at illegal speeds towards Tweek's house.

 **The next day.**

When Kenny woke up, it took him a second to remember where he was. When he did, he slipped on his clothes, walked down the stairs and tripped, snapping his neck as he fell down the stairs.

When Kenny was resurrected 5 minutes later, it took him a second to remember where he was. When he did, he slipped on his clothes and successfully walked down the stairs without any problems.

"Right. Using a toaster can't be that hard."

There was a reason Kenny wanted to make breakfast: he'd never done it before.

While he waited for the toast to finish he checked his phone. One message. From Eric Cartman

COON:7:49: So i admit i faked the asian girl thibg. I payed them to draw it. All because of a tip off I got sayibg u were gay.

"I'm telling you, he's into you." Clyde whined, desperate to have Craig's attention. "Just shut up! It doesn't matter if Tweek likes me, I don't know how to ask him out!"

Token rolled his eyes. Craig and Tweek had been the only topic of discussion for a while now. "You know what? I will bet hundreds Clyde won't shut up until you just ask him out." Token growled, sick of hearing the topic.

"Fine. Screw you Token."

...

 **Sorry I took so long to update. I got writers block. Also, i've made a Wattpad account. I might put this story on there instead of here since it's easier to write on Wattpad. What do you guys think???**


	7. Author's note

**So I did it! I'm putting this story into Wattpad.**

 **I know I've been really shitty lately. has just become so... well, boring really. Mundane. Kind of like Craig. I'm trying my hardest to keep writing on here and it shames me to say this is the only story I can get any kind of inspiration with. I'm going to take this story, put it on wattpad and update it on there. It will be updated faster on there, most likely. I'll try my best to keep it going on here but it might not happen.**


	8. Now officially on wattpad

The story is now on Wattpad with the same name. I'm sorry this took so long I just felt so uninspired with it after this version went sideways. The chapter is 500 words, and I'm already working on a longer chapter two. I'm sorry this took so long and to anyone who's pissed about it.


End file.
